Not Just Fireworks
by WickedSlashAngel
Summary: Edward thought he would be spending a quiet evening at home for the 4th of July.  But after he goes into the woods to watch the show, he discovers he's not alone and that's when a few different explosions surface that are for more entertaining...


**Okay, I got the idea for this story after watching the fireworks over my house. I thought it would make a sweet backdrop for the boys. And yes, it's a one-shot meaning there is no continuation. Leave it up to your own minds to fill in the blanks ~ it's more fun that way! ;) **

**Title:** Not Just Fireworks (One Shot)

**Pairing:** Jakeward

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Rating:** M – fluff, language, adult situations

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine but I'm borrowing them without making any green. But, fear not, they'll be carefully cleaned and put back nicely for the next writer to play with…and that will probably be Judas!

**Summary: ** Edward thought he would be spending a quiet evening at home for the 4th of July. But after he goes into the woods to watch the show in the sky, he discovers he's not alone and that is when a few different explosions surface that are for more entertaining…

**H**is family had wanted him to go with them. They were going to watch the sky to the south as people in town set off their fireworks on a muggy, summer evening of the 4th of July. While most folks in Forks opted for barbeques and swimming parties, the Cullen family geared up for a late afternoon hunt followed by a dip in the river afterward to comically channel their inner human. Emmett even joked about bringing barbeque sauce for the prey he and Rosalie would catch that evening while Jasper playfully brought a box of sparklers to threaten Alice with. The family would then hike up to their usual spot overlooking Forks to watch the night light up, but this year Edward decided to stay home.

Edward was disappointed that Bella, his fiancé, could not be with him that evening. Charlie, her father, insisted that she stay with him after he got word that a few of his family members were in town. Bella was furious about it, but Charlie would not give in. He even went as far as calling Edward without her knowledge to apologize and to remind the boy he could see Bella tomorrow. Edward understood, but still…he was really bummed out. He told Bella to be careful (as she was not good with matches) and that he would be out to see her first thing tomorrow morning. Bella had whined and pleaded for Edward to come. She would have loved to introduce him to everyone, but Charlie shook his head and waited for the storm to pass as his daughter huffed and stomped upstairs where she slammed her door shut and sulked until they had to leave.

Esme tried to convince her son to come with them, but Edward was not interested at all. Even Alice gave it her best shot and pouted until her face hurt (which was next to impossible for a vampire). Edward had given both of them a kiss on the cheek and told them he would rather stay home. They finally gave up and Jasper left a few sparklers behind for his brother to light later if he got in the mood.

As he chose a book from Carlisle's library, Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath and settled down. He got comfortable on the sofa and began to first chapter of _The Shining_. He hadn't read it in a while and it seemed fitting since he felt like he was condemned to a lonely existence in the middle of a storm whenever Bella wasn't around.

From outside he heard the familiar shrills and pops as the sun quickly set over Forks. He caught himself smiling a few times when he thought of how Alice and Esme always gave their usual 'oh's' and 'ah's' when they watched fireworks. Maybe he should have gone with them? Edward quickly scoffed at the idea and went back to reading. Then he stopped when he thought of his beloved Bella giggling with a sparkler in her hand. He hoped she was having a good time even though she had been fuming earlier. Edward sighed and tried to concentrate on the words before him.

The constant sound of firecrackers and Piccolo Pete's going off made it hard for him to absorb the words. He shook his head and tried again.

_Pow! Whistle! Snap! Boom! Crackle!_

"Forget it," Edward groaned. He tossed the book on the floor and heard it make its own popping sound when it landed. He looked over at the coffee table and saw the handful of sparklers Jasper left for him. He reached out and picked on up with a grin. He thought about lighting one right there and then…Esme would kill him. Edward laughed to himself. "This is the extent of my fireworks. How sad..."

The complete silence of the house seemed to mock him in return, but it was broken by the insistent commotion down the way as Forks celebrated the nation's freedom. Edward got up, shoving the sparklers in his jeans pocket and quickly made his way to the second floor to his bedroom where he opened the French door and leapt out to one of the trees. He carefully climbed up to the top and peered over to the south where his eyes did not disappoint him. The skyline was decorated with the scattered patterns of colorful lights that danced and flickered to the sound of the pops and cracks that were out of time with the show. It was beautiful and Edward wished Bella was here with him to enjoy it. He couldn't help but smile at the sight as he remembered how much he loved this time of year when he was a boy.

He recalled when he was ten and his then best friend stole firecrackers from a few older boys that thought it was more entertaining to chuck stones at some broken windows than watch their stash of fireworks. Edward and Bobby tore through their small, cramped neighborhood in Chicago with their treasures stuff in their pockets. They ended up lighting the crackers by the river and were chased off by a policeman before they could finish. They eventually got caught by the older boys (and clobbered), but Edward thought on it fondly nonetheless. He loved his childhood memories for the most part. As much as he was thankful for Bella in his life now, he missed his mortal life. If time was kinder, she would have had mercy on them and let him and Bella meet while they were both human.

"I should have bought some crackers," Edward said out loud to himself. He scaled down the tree easily and landed on the ground. He knew of a better vantage point to watch the show. He quickly ran through the forest and made it to a large boulder. He scaled up it like a spider and stood tall. The view was awesome. He could see clearly the skyline of houses and overhead the marvelous, huge blossoms of lights burst before him making him smile as he sat himself down on the rock.

"Bravo!" Edward hollered clapping when another enormous (and illegal) firework exploded in the air. The tremendous 'boom' afterward was unsettling, but Edward loved it.

When the noise calmed down, he thought he'd heard a whimper coming from the forest below. He turned around and looked down at the darkness. His keen vampire senses zeroed in on where the sound was coming from. He jumped down as another fiery blossom filled up the skyline followed by another BOOM seconds later.

"Who's there?" Edward demanded knowing he wasn't alone. He could smell the scent of a creature present with him in the woods. It was familiar, but the mixture of the sulpher and nitrate hung in the air confusing Edward's senses a bit.

"Oh great," a voice said in the darkness, "I come here to hide and find you of all…well, normally you say people."

Edward stopped walking and rolled his eyes, "Jacob Black. What in the hell are you doing here?"

The sky lit up again and for a few seconds Edward could see the boy crotched down between a rock and a tree looking up at him. Then everything went black again, but Edward heard Jacob's body shift when the sound of the firework finally caught up. It seemed to scare the boy.

Edward smiled, "You afraid of the big, bad boom?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Jacob growled. "Especially you."

"Could have fooled me," Edward sneered

"Where's your posse Cullen?" Jacob asked just before another display of smaller blossoms erupted over head. The shifter jumped.

Edward began to laugh, "You _are_ afraid! Wow! Is it too much for your doggie ears?"

"Fuck you," Jacob snapped.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you," Edward taunted the boy tilting his head. "What was that?"

"Figures," Jacob glared. "Too old, too ugly and deaf."

"You shouldn't talk about your pack that way," Edward replied.

"I'm talking about yours," Jacob came back.

Edward considered the words, "Old…maybe. Ugly…no way. Deaf? I can hear your heart beating. Unfortunately. Try dreaming of something else."

"My dreams consist of you dead," Jacob said.

"Too late," Edward smiled. "Dream again."

"Permanently dead," Jacob defined what he meant.

Edward leaned forward, "I doubt you could take care of that. You're afraid of the lights in the sky."

"No I'm not!" Jacob snapped as another sound of several booms swallowed the forest around them. Jacob jumped and pushed himself back against the tree.

Edward laughed, "Poor Jakie...are you afwaid?"

"Fuck off Cullen!" Jacob snarled.

"There's miles of forest," Edward pulled his arms out. "Go find somewhere else to cringe in fear."

"I'll just go find Bella," Jacob smiled. "She'll console me."

Edward's eyes bulged and the next firework burst with perfect timing as the vampire reached out and grabbed the shifter by the collar of his black t-shirt, "You go near her and I'll rip you apart mutt!"

"Then she'll hate you," Jacob grinned. He was enjoying making Cullen angry until another blossom reached across the horizon with dazzling, gold sparkles. Jacob knew he had just seconds before the…

BOOM!

His feet kicked at the ground, but Edward would not let go. Jacob grabbed the older boy's wrists trying to fight to get away. The sound…the sound was so loud! It hurt his ears! He had to hide from it! He had to get away!

"Let go of me!" Jacob cried out. He kicked, he scampered…but he wasn't going anywhere. Cullen was still holding on to him and he was smiling.

"Why don't you come up there with me and watch?" Edward suggested knowing Jacob would refuse.

"Let go!" Jake began to work his way out of his shirt to escape.

"Oh no," Edward figured out what he was doing. He took a firmer hold of the shifter pulling the boy close to him and locking his arms around the boy's waist. "Stay here."

"Fucken freak!" Jacob hollered. "Get the hell away from me! You fucken perv!"

"This is by far, much cozier don't you think?" Edward grinned.

"I'm not Bella you psyched out, bloodsucker!" Jacob wailed. He tried to pull Edward's arms apart, but the vampire had a strange advantage. Edward gripped tighter and repositioned his arms over Jacob's. The move wedged his arms to surrender and Jacob struggled with a nervous cry.

A red, brilliant chrysanthemum style rocket exploded over them and Jacob tensed up waiting to hear the painful, blast of sound that accompanied it. Sure enough as Jacob peered up slightly to Edward, the sound echoed over head making Jacob shudder and bite his lower lip. He whimpered again putting his head down a little so Edward couldn't see how much it bothered him.

Finally Edward realized this was not a joke with Jacob. He was truly terrified of the sound the fireworks were making. But why? Jacob was fully aware the terror in the sky was not the end of the world. He is old enough to know it's just an object with a fuse that will cease to exist after it goes off. What was wrong with the boy?

The teasing turned to concern, "Jacob…what's the matter? It's just a bunch of fireworks."

"It hurts my ears!" Jacob hollered again. He pulled away from Edward in another attempt to get away.

"Then cover them up," Edward suggested like a parent to a child.

"It doesn't help!" Jacob cried as his eyes went up over Edward's head. A magnificent, purple and gold brocade burst forward.

BOOM!

Jacob groaned and then buried his head in Edward's chest, "Screw it! Go ahead Cullen, make fun of me! Have at it! Enjoy yourself, you prick!"

After the sound had ceased Edward took the time to lower his head toward the boy's ear, "I didn't realize it hurt you that bad. I thought you were just being a frightened, little puppy. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"No you're not," Jacob snapped. "You think it's funny and you're enjoying this." The shifter pulled his head up to face the vampire. A few softer displays showered the sky that looked like little diamonds sputtering all around. The noise was like a crackling sound instead of the sonic boom that Jacob dreaded.

Edward turned them both around to look up, "See…it's not bad now. It's just a show. You know the sound is coming…try to tune it out."

"The wolf in me can't," Jacob announced with impatience. "Let me go so I can deal with this. The wolf is terrified and I'm connected to it so I'm screwed."

"Let me help you," Edward offered.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?"

Over head, a breathtaking dahlia showered gold as it twinkled like a million points of light against the black canvas…BOOM…

Jacob tensed up again.

"Come on," Edward let go of the boy. "Just hear me out. Climb up here with me. Just try Jake. It's only you and me. There's nobody here to hear us or see us. Come on…"

Jacob thought about it. He'd rather try than to run away like a frightened mutt. He took hold of the rock and pulled himself up almost as fast and as easily as Edward. He did it as quickly as possible since he didn't want the wolf inside of him to freak out while he was climbing. He would have ended up on his rump with the vampire laughing at him.

The view on top of the boulder was really beautiful, but Jacob could feel the wolf wanting to bail. He felt out in the open too much…too close to one of those fire demons to go off and shatter what's left of his manhood…er…wolf-hood.

Edward could sense Jacob's apprehensiveness. He got behind the boy motioning him to sit down. Jacob nervously did so, more interested in the sky than the vampire's actions. When he was seated, Edward scooted up behind him. Jacob began to protest, but a rocket shot up and bloomed in front of them a brilliant, white waterfall. Edward wrapped his arms around the boy knowing what was sure to catch up; the sound of the rocket exploding. Jacob quickly hopped in his seat and almost glared at the fading spectacle. He jerked within Edward's grasp a little, but Edward just smiled hushing him, "It's okay. It was just a sound. It's over now. Just watch the show."

As the night continued on, Jacob's inner wolf relaxed enough to enjoy the rest of the fireworks. Edward stayed with him holding him tight and neither boy thought about the close proximity between the two of them as they smiled up at the sky. Jacob was even able to rest his head back against Edward's shoulder. When it seemed that the fireworks were dying down, Jacob began to realize how close the vampire was to him. He turned his head slightly blushing, "You'd make a good father, Cullen."

Edward casted his eyes down a bit looking at Jake, "You think so?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah…you're really patient. I appreciate the help."

"It was my pleasure," Edward replied with a smile.

"But," Jacob pulled his body away to turn to Edward, "I think I'm okay now. We're sitting a little too close. My dad would be near tears if he saw me practically sitting in the lap of another guy."

Edward chuckled, "I think your father would be okay. I can imagine Sam in tears though…not because I'm a guy."

"No," Jacob smiled back, "more like because you're a vampire."

"Exactly," Edward nodded.

"I really am grateful to you," Jake shrugged. "You got the wolf to relax. That's not an easy thing to do."

"Well that just shows your inner wolf was really bothered by it and didn't want to be," Edward replied. "He wanted to conquer it as much as you did. Means he's strong and not too proud which is wise."

Pumping up the wolf was something that made Jacob grin big, "Thanks. He is pretty cool."

Edward laughed again, "Yeah."

"So, what are you up to now?" asked Jacob as he stood up.

"I don't know," Edward answered. "I guess I'll just sit here a while longer. There's still some going off."

"I can handle those," Jacob looked in the direction of the distant bursting lights. The sound they made wasn't as powerful and Jacob's inner wolf yawned at them.

"You wanna hang here with me?" Edward asked the boy.

"Sure," Jake got himself comfortable again. Then he turned to Edward suddenly, "That is…if that's okay with you or do you want me to leave?"

"I insist," Edward smiled.

"What's that mean?"

Edward chuckled, "It means I want you to stay."

"Oh," Jake blushed again, but with the darkness of the night Edward couldn't see it. "Sometimes when you flip-flop from speaking like you're from another century to this one, it confuses me."

"I apologize," Edward put his hand over his heart. He bowed slightly adding to the old fashioned behavior. "Forgive me for confusing you. It wasn't my intention to make you feel in any way disoriented."

"Knock it off, knucklehead," Jacob sneered. "Talk English."

Edward laughed, "I thought I was."

Jacob shook his head, "Bella's in love with a freak."

"Who are you in love with?" Edward teased.

"Not you," Jacob came back quickly.

"But you were practically sitting on my lap," the vampire noted.

Jacob turned with an uncertain smile on his face. Out of nowhere a huge chrysanthemum firework covered the sky over them. Jacob jumped a little and braced himself for what he knew would be the biggest boom of all. He closed his eyes and grimaced.

KA-BOOM!

"And they're off," Edward mimicked a horse race announcer.

"I'm off," Jacob began to crawl away. "I'm off of this rock and going to bury my ass under a tree."

"No you're not," Edward chuckled taking hold of the boy as he tried to crawl away. He pulled Jacob to him again and wrapped his arms around his chest. Jacob held his breath waiting for the next one to fire over them. Another one hit, but it was smaller. Edward put his mouth to Jake's ear, "See…that's not so bad."

"Guess not," Jacob replied watching the sky for more. He scooted himself away from Edward again, "I'm okay now. I won't run."

"You sure?" Edward questioned playfully.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. He rested himself back lying down on the rock. He put his hands behind his head and sighed, "Now this is how you watch a firework show."

As if on cue, a beautiful shower of strobes and peonies lit up the sky with numerous booms and crackles. Jacob held his breath, but he did not run. Edward rested himself next to the boy with a smile.

"Good idea," the vampire nodded as best he could while lying down. "We've got the perfect seat."

A few more rockets shot into the sky and bloomed in front of the boys. The angle they were lying at was perfect and Jacob was able to calmly watch the magnificent blossoms burst over his head without wanting to flee. Perhaps the wolf inside of him gave up, but Jacob hoped he was enjoying them too.

Edward told Jacob about when he and Bobby stole the firecrackers from some older boys when he was ten. Jacob laughed the hardest when Edward told him about how the group of older kids beat the crap out of him and Bobby to teach them a lesson about stealing. But the truth was the older boys had taken them from some guys older than them! A few days later after Edward and Bobby limped around, they found the older kids all banged up and bruised too. Edward turned to Jake, "What goes around comes around."

Jacob nodded still chuckling, "You got that right."

The boys chatted about family memories of past independence days. Jacob told Edward that his mother used to squawk up a storm when he'd light fireworks in front of her. She would holler at Billy, Jacob's father, or sometimes to his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, to "get the baby before he burns himself!" Edward nodded recalling that his mother had been the same way.

"My mom wouldn't even let me hold a sparkler," Jacob laughed. "She was so bad."

Edward smiled and then looked away. He sat up suddenly and pulled something out of his pocket, "Speak of the little devils…Jasper left these for me."

Jacob sat up, "Oh that's funny…are you gonna light 'em?"

The vampire's gold eyes shifted to Jake, "I forgot to bring something to light them with."

Jacob busted up, "Duh!"

"You're a wolf…you always run hot," Edward began.

"Naturally," Jacob looked at him smugly.

"Bend over so I can light this with your ass."

Jacob's dark eyes widened, "Get out of here, Cullen!"

Edward leaned back laughing. Then he composed himself, "No…never mind…it would be just my luck that you'd fart and torch me."

Jacob was blushing…but he was also laughing, "Keep a distance from my ass, Cullen. Or _you_ will be the next firework to go off."

"Damn," Edward stared at the sparklers. "I can't believe I'd remember to get these, but not grab a lighter. What a dick."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jacob shook his head looking at the sparklers too.

Edward shifted his eyes to the boy, "You don't have to agree with that part."

"I wasn't," Jacob replied. "I was agreeing with the dick part."

The vampire's brow crossed for a moment not understanding, but as he watched the shifter's face turn into a smile he started to laugh again, "You're quite a tool, you know."

Jacob's stopped smiling, "What's that mean?"

Edward laughed out loud. He tossed the sparklers to the side since they were unusable.

"Come on, what does that mean?" Jacob punched him firmly.

"You _really_ don't know?" Edward asked the boy.

"Just tell me," Jacob felt his anger stir. Cullen would act like a pompous ass about it. He was always thinking he was better. Jacob hated that about Edward.

Edward turned to the boy with an interested stare. He was reading Jacob's mind at the moment and was amused to 'hear' that Jacob thought him to be pompous. He never meant to convey that. He couldn't help it that he was older and had seen more…too much more. The older teen leaned over and put his hand on Jacob's muscled arm, "The word 'tool' means dick. Well, the phrase means dick anyway."

Jacob stared at him, "Dick?"

"Yeah," Edward let go of the boy's arm. "You're a dick too."

Jacob shrugged, "You're a bigger dick."

Edward smiled.

The shifter lied back on the rock waiting for the next rocket. Edward joined him. They could hear in the distance the pops and crackles, but there was more silence between sounds now. It seemed the evening was settling down.

"You think they'll give us one more?" asked Jacob to Edward quietly.

"Hope so," Edward replied.

"Hey," Jacob began turning his head to look at the vampire. "How come Bella's not with you?"

"Charlie insisted she attended a BBQ with him," Edward answered staring straight up at the sky.

"Oh," Jake turned his head back to look at the stars. A lonely, small bouquet of peonies bloomed overhead making less threatening popping noises. They were a pretty pink color and twinkled nicely in the dark sky. Jacob smiled, "Fireworks are romantic."

Edward gave a crooked smile, "Yeah."

"I bet you wish Bella was here," Jacob looked at him.

"I do," Edward nodded still staring up. "But you and me wouldn't have bonded like we did if she'd been around."

"Bonded?" Jacob chuckled.

"Been civil," Edward re-worded his previous sentence. "We would have fought. And she would have gotten upset. You know the story."

"I know it all too well," Jacob sighed.

"We've come a long way," Edward added.

Jake made a face for a second, "If you think so."

"You don't?" Edward turned his head to look at the boy.

Jacob looked at Edward, "We've managed not to kill each other…I guess that's progress, but that hardly makes us friends." The shifter turned his head back to look at the sky.

"I think of you as a friend," Edward said still staring at Jacob.

Jake sighed, "I know you do. But we're not supposed to be friends remember?"

"I thought all this stuff regarding Bella was…better now?"

"Putting Bella aside," Jacob came back quickly, "you and me are enemies. You're a vampire, I'm a shifter…we're supposed to hate each other."

"Says who?" Edward frowned.

"Says history," Jacob replied.

"Fuck history," the vampire folded his arms focusing his attention on the stars.

This made Jacob smile for some reason, "Fuck history? Isn't history the foundation for everything we know?"

Edward nodded and turned his head to look at the boy, "It is, but the best way to learn from history is to evolve from it. You take the mistakes that were made in the past and emerge the better person whether that is from a shifter or a vampire. So…we shouldn't be enemies, Jacob. We should be friends…allies. Allies are a far better advantage in life if two people can't get along."

"I don't know Cullen," Jacob turned his head away. "I know a pack of wolves who would argue that point with you."

"And I know a shit load of vampires who would be the same way," Edward sadly pointed out. "But I don't agree and neither does my family."

"Are you kidding?" Jacob laughed. "Rosalie hates us."

"Rosalie hates everybody," Edward smiled. "Except Emmett and even then he gets on her nerves."

"Look" Jacob put his hand out to the sky, "I was just pointing out that fireworks are romantic and you probably wish Bella was here."

"I do," Edward agreed. Finally a beautiful, white, large willow rocket burst over them. Its flittering shower of sparkles seemed to weep as it gently cascaded down and quickly disappeared with a few booms to add.

Jacob thought carefully before asking his next question, "Have you ever kissed a girl during a firework show?"

"What?" Edward smiled turning his head to look at him.

"I just always thought it would be romantic as hell to kiss a girl when all this was going on," Jacob replied watching a small bouquet of peonies sprinkle the sky.

"I can imagine it would be," Edward chuckled.

"You never have?" Jacob asked looking at the vampire.

Edward gave him a guilty look, "No."

"Not even Bella?" Jake laughed.

Edward shrugged, "We've always just been too into watching the fireworks."

"Fail!" Jacob hollered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh…don't you know what that means?" Jacob teased.

Edward laughed slightly, "I know full well what the word 'fail' means."

"Then wear it like a crown," Jacob said and stuck his tongue out.

The vampire chuckled, "You're impossible. So…I take it that you've shoved your tongue down a poor girl's throat during a firework display?"

"Dozens of times," Jacob answered with conceit.

"Name…one," Edward challenged.

"You wouldn't know her," Jacob looked at him.

"That's because she's in your head," Edward smiled.

"Piss off!" Jacob shoved him, but in the end the boy was grinning.

"So…" Edward felt a good tease coming on. "You've never been kissed during a firework show, huh?"

Jacob's dark, brown eyes shifted to the vampire, "Don't even think about it."

"It's not like anyone would know," Edward joked.

"I'd know and that would be enough for me to contemplate suicide," Jacob came back.

Edward laughed.

The boys were quiet for a while just watching the stars struggle to twinkle through the hazy smoke of the recent aerial display.

"Is it over?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I don't know," Edward replied. "Do you want it to be?"

Jacob turned his head, "Do you?"

Edward looked over, "Not really."

The horizon was peaceful. Even the sounds of the town below were quiet. A few poor crickets began to chirp in the distance. The prior July 4th insanity appeared over.

"I guess everything goes back to normal now," Edward told Jacob.

"Sounds like it," Jacob yawned and scratched his belly. "I'm hungry."

Edward chuckled, "Okay. You go back to La Push and be a shifter that hates my ass and I'll go back home to being a vampire and dating Bella."

"Fine," Jacob snorted. "The dating Bella part I can do without."

"That's the part for you to hate my ass," Edward said.

"I'd hate your ass anyway."

Edward turned his head, "Why?" His voice was soft, almost with remorse at hearing Jacob's words. He didn't understand why they couldn't get along. He'd not had a male best friend in such a long time. He would have loved to have Jacob as his best friend. He really liked the boy.

"Sorry Cullen," Jacob looked over at him, "it's a leech factor problem."

Edward bit his lip and turned his head. He thought about how nice the evening had been. He'd almost stayed home and that would have been awful…he would have missed this night with Jacob. The kid wasn't so bad. He was nice enough…a little moody, but he was funny and Edward could see why Bella enjoyed his company. He wasn't bad looking either. Jacob had a handsome quality to him. Edward could see that. The boy was clean cut and toned out. Even Edward had to admit he had a nice body.

"Hey Cullen," Jacob suddenly said. "What happened tonight stays with us, right?"

"What happened?" Edward asked.

Jacob smiled, "Thanks."

"I can't recall even seeing you this evening," Edward added.

"Good, stay that way," Jake ordered.

Then Edward smiled. He had an idea. Since no one will ever know…they're going to keep their meet up a secret anyway…why the hell not?

Edward rolled to his side, "Jacob?"

The boy looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this," Edward warned.

"We just talked about that," Jake laughed nervously wondering what the vampire was going to do.

"Just want to clarify it," Edward replied in a whisper as he leaned down pivoting his lips over Jake's.

"What are you doing?" Jacob said in shock as his body stiffened.

"Happy 4th of July Jake," Edward whispered as his mouth gently landed upon the boy's lips.

Jacob jumped a little with a gasp. His eyes were wide open in surprise, but then they slowly closed as he melted into the kiss. At that moment a large cluster of peonies and chrysanthemums shot across the sky over them creating a tremendous amount of noise. But Jacob's inner wolf was too preoccupied to be frightened. Both Jacob and the wolf were being lulled away by Edward Cullen.

The kiss was soft and innocent. Edward tenderly massaged his mouth against Jacob's and when the time was right, he tested to see if the boy would allow him to go further. Edward nudged Jacob's mouth a little opening it more. The boy responded instantly putting up no fight at all. Edward went for the green light and slipped his tongue inside. Jacob grunted softly either in protest or approval. But when Edward felt the boy's arms reaching up around his neck, he knew the shifter was definitely happy.

The fireworks continued above. In fact, it seemed like they had gotten their second wind. Just when it looked like the night was quiet, the night sky was a fire with brilliant rays of peonies, dahlias, chrysanthemums that filled up the darkness along with a few willows and shimmering palms. Had Jacob and Edward been watching they would know that before them was the grand finale of the firework show; the last of the big bang until next year. But the boys were too busy enjoying their own private fireworks. And their show was better and had a lot more sparks…

The End.

* * *

><p>P.S. I just got a review (from Hard to Resist You) that said writers like me are going to hell and that God hates us and hates fags. Oh well, I guess I'm going to hell. Shall I save him a seat? :P<p> 


End file.
